Anime World Season 1
by Ryosuke Takahashi
Summary: After a car gets stolen from the Akina Speed Stars a street racing team in San Francisco. They find out who stole the car and chase after him and get him arrested. Sucky Summary Read to find out more
1. Episode 1

Anime World Season 1 Episode 1

New Beginning's

It was a very clear early 6 am in San Francisco. All the people around the area where getting ready to go to work. Others were just still asleep or just relaxing in their houses or whatever the case that wasn't the case for me. Let me explain why I'm here and how this whole thing started.

Prologue

3:30 AM San Francisco parking garage. The thief has stolen a 1969 Nissan Skyline 2000GTR and is on the run. To the Golden Gate Bridge. The police were everywhere trying to take down the thief in that 2000GTR. Oh did I mention that that GTR is MY GTR THAT HE TOOK FROM ME!. After the whole chase through the whole towns he crashed on the highway left the car and fled. As of that time no one has seen him. And that starts our story.

Back to Story

So now that you know what happened and the whole story I might as well tell who I am I am famous street racer named Ryan Cooper and the leader of a popular street racing crew named the Eastsiders. Now I know what you're thinking what are people from the east coast doing in the west coast. Well we like it over here that's why. So now after realizing who did this we took the whole team to a warehouse to start our search for him. So we all left Fisherman Warf to get going.

Now to tell you about my racing team. First My Second leader in command named Alec Damon. He drives a Aston Martin DB5 from 1965 with some special attachments including a new cleaned up engine which is super charged and weapons like rockets mini guns and some other attachments. Next after that is Jake. He drives a Lion Executive Sedan from 2000 with a new Naturally Aspirated medium to high rev engine which can get him up to very high speeds. Next is well don't be shock I have these people in my team which they decided to join me for the summer and help me this. First I have Sly Cooper the Raccoon in a 2011 Pagine Zonda Cinque. His thieving skills with his gang of thieves which is Bentley the brain of the operation and Murray the well brawl of it. They ride in Murray's custom van which is might I say a lot more powerful than I thought. The next driver which I have is an ex Interpol agent named Carmelita Fox. She drives a 1999 Honda Integra Type R Spoon Custom with an add-on bolt on turbo and some extra tuning in the cams and the transmission with good racing oil and street tires make for one hell of a car and driver. She also has a Shock Pistol that she has been using for many years. She's very accurate with it so DON'T TRY HER!. Next is well the ONLY LOMBAX ALIVE IN THE UNIVERSE Ratchet. He drives a 2003 Honda S2000. With a custom engine with again another bolt on turbo Veilside Body kit with a killer vinyl and paint job. He also has his robot friend Clank or some other advanced number which none of us can remember. Anyway moving on. Next is Talwyn Apogee with a 2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution 9 MR. With upgrades done to the Engine and some other stuff and her own gun she can certainly hold her own.

Ok well that's the whole team and after explaining all of that we are now at the warehouse to where we are going to find our thief. Oh we never told you about him ok let's start. His name is Derek Martinez. He's had some warrants for the past but nothing to this extent. Now he owes me and my team. With Bentley and some other tech people no one and I mean NO ONE CAN HIDE FROM OUR NETWORK. We can find anyone anytime any day.

Now in the warehouse. So Carmelita said when do you think we'll find this guy. Sly responding I don't know but when we do you and I will take a nice vacation together just us ok honey. Ok Sly she said as she quickly runs up, hugs him and kisses him quickly then heads back to the tracking room. So anything yet I said. No said one of the computer people. Until one guy from the other end said I GOT SOMETHING. All of us went over to him and I said what do you have man. I got him I got Derek. Great where's he at. Downtown is where I got him. You heard him let's go I said. Let me know where he moves over by text or phone. Got it man he said I'll keep in touch. So we left off to down town right away. To see him there.

Downtown 6:45 AM The main square.

The whole team went down there to see the area and found him picking up something from a transporter. We waited till he left then after he came outside we ambushed him. So you thought you could get away. Nope not one bit then he pulled out a set of keys and a gun and starting shooting at us we took cover and finally got after him. We returned fire but got shocked when we saw him get in a Corvette ZR12009 and speed off and that started our chase to take him down.


	2. Episode 2

Becasue where behind on time what happens is that the Team takes down Derek and puts him in jail but somehow he escapes to go and get revenge on the team. EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE SHORT ENDING DON'T WORRY NEXT SEASON WILL HAVE A WAY BIGGER ENDING AGAIN SORRY BECAUSE I'M SHORT ON TIME I HAD TO DO THIS QUICKLY.


End file.
